


Kiss Me Deadly

by cryromantic



Series: Fictober/Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fictober 2020, Kinktober, Lingerie, Nothing too explicit, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryromantic/pseuds/cryromantic
Summary: Ingrid wears lingerie for Edelgard.“You say that as if I’m usually cruel to you,” scolded Edelgard. She pressed her fingertips in a trail up sensitive sides before dragging her blunt nails back down the flat valley of Ingrid’s stomach. The simple touches had Ingrid squirming.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Fictober/Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of fic/kinktober! I'm challenging myself to write characters and scenarios I have never written before. I was also using a list, but then I just kind of started doing whatever. So. Hooray!

The warmth of Enbarr was as abundant as a holiday feast. Perhaps even two. Even as the winter months came creeping in, the wind remained stubbornly heated. Her new home was vastly different from that of her childhood. The lands of Galatea were so cold and barren that they only produced meager yields of crops year after year _after year._ Nothing at all like Enbarr. This place was strong and thriving. The city was _alive,_ invigorated by bountiful lands and fair weather.

Ingrid voiced these thoughts to Edelgard one evening whilst tucked against her side, tangled together in the silken sheets of the too-large bed in far-too-big chambers. Edelgard had laughed—though not unkindly—and asked if Ingrid knew what _bias_ meant. That was hardly fair. If the harsh unpredictability of life had taught Ingrid anything, it was to be steadfast in all aspects. Feelings most of all.

She had come to love the unexpected warmth of Enbarr, just as she had come to love the unexpected warmth she had found in Edelgard’s arms.

And right now? Ingrid _burned_ for it. 

Clever, callused, wonderful hands explored the hard-muscled planes of Ingrid’s body, pinching and caressing all the little spots that sent jolts careening through her insides. She sucked in air through her teeth as her nipples were teased; the puffy-pink buds hardened into peaks beneath the soft material covering her breasts. Edelgard slipped a finger beneath a superfluous strip of fabric on Ingrid’s arm to tease her gooseflesh skin. It was a wonder the cushion twisted in Ingrid’s vice grip survived at all.

Breathing hard, Ingrid curled her toes against the quilted fabric of the chaise lounge she was pinned to. “ _Ellie,”_ she whined, voice pitched embarrassingly high. She groaned in frustration as those hands pulled away from her body.

“So impatient,” smiled Edelgard, “what happened to my disciplined rider, hm?” She pushed her luminous hair over her shoulder then tapped the tip of Ingrid’s nose. “You went to all this trouble, at least allow me to appreciate you.” She cupped Ingrid’s still-clothed breast in her hand, giving it a jovial squeeze.

Ingrid bit her lip. How she hated this frilly contraption she was trapped in. It was pretty, beautiful even. The lingerie was crimson red and fit in a way that accentuated even her minimal curvature. She had never worn something so delicate and it made her feel—gawkish. The color was too bright against her pale complexion. She should have never let that shifty shopkeeper talk her into this particular piece because Ingrid could never hope to pull it off. Not like Edelgard could have. 

Yet, when Ingrid had tentatively revealed herself she was praised for her beauty. Edelgard kissed her so thoroughly she could hardly keep up. It wasn’t that she didn’t try, it was just that—as with all things—Edelgard fought fiercely. Ingrid had little choice but to submit to the demands of the sheer passion before her.

It had been this way since the first time they kissed. When Ingrid was feeling sorry and nostalgic for the way things used to be, Edelgard came to her; she kissed away the memories of the ash-covered ruins of Fhirdiad.

A little voice in the far back of her mind wondered if maybe Edelgard were the biased one. If their unusual courtship weren’t just the inevitable result of Edelgard’s tendency to collect fragile, broken people who had nowhere else to go.

All of a sudden, soft touches turned firm; gasps and moans were forced from the depths of Ingrid’s throat. She arched her back, biting her lip against the stimulation. The burning feeling in her core spread further. A sensation that she could only describe as pure _want._ Ingrid blew out a breath. Enough of this. 

“Ellie, do _not_ make me beg this ti— _ah!”_ The root of all her anguish had exposed more of Ingrid’s skin, pushing up the silky material covering her torso.

“You say that as if I’m usually cruel to you,” scolded Edelgard. She pressed her fingertips in a trail up sensitive sides before dragging her blunt nails back down the flat valley of Ingrid’s stomach. The simple touches had Ingrid squirming.

A throb between her legs screamed for attention. Ingrid swallowed, doing her best to look as alluring as she was capable. “N-no,” she stammered, “you’re kind… and giving?” She smiled to herself, her nerves somewhat quelled at Edelgard’s small snort of amusement.

Without a single hint of hesitation, Edelgard pushed trembling thighs apart and arranged herself with her knee pressed close to Ingrid’s apex. She looked down at her pitiful knight with a tilted look of expectancy and Ingrid jumped to comply. With much haste, she spread her legs as far as she could and hooked her knee over the back of the chaise.

In and out, Ingrid breathed. Her exhales were shaky, her entire body was rattled by anticipation. The teeny strip of fabric posing as her panties did little to cover her. The air hitting her wet slit made her clench. Any longer and she would surely soak right through. The cushion endured yet more punishment from Ingrid’s punishing grip as she resisted the urge to reach between her legs and draw circles over herself.

“Please, Ellie,” she breathed, gazing up at Edelgard with eyes half-lidded. “I need you.”

Finally, Edelgard ground her knee against Ingrid, smirking roguishly down at her. “I’ll give you what you need,” she stated plainly, “then I’ll take what I want."

The promise of more drew a little whimper from Ingrid’s lips. Her arousal was building fast and the paltry relief offered by Edelgard’s knee wouldn’t be enough to completely tame it. She began to rut against Edelgard and Ingrid’s mouth fell open as sounds of desperation escaped her.

"Yes!" gasped Ingrid. She forced the muscles of her legs to go as fast as they could so that she might get off once quickly. She wanted Edelgard to have her way. She wanted Edelgard’s hands, lips, and tongue to strip her bare. To tear Ingrid apart piece by piece only to be tenderly put together again.


End file.
